Jedipedia:Literaturtipp der Woche/Archiv2015
KW 14 (30.03.–05.04.), 2015 120px|link=Sturm über Tatooine Sturm über Tatooine ist eine Sammlung von 16 Kurzgeschichten über die Charaktere, die in der Mos Eisley Cantina in Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung zu sehen sind. Eine der Geschichten wurde zum Beispiel von Timothy Zahn geschrieben. Herausgegeben wurde es von Kevin J. Anderson. Der Spaceport von Mos Eisley auf dem Planeten Tatooine gehört zu den gefährlichsten Plätzen des Universums. Hier trifft sich der Abschaum der Galaxis – Schurken, Söldner, Halsabschneider, Killerdroiden, Waffenhändler und Attentäter. Pangalaktisches Gesindel, das vor nichts zurückschreckt – außer vor Jabba dem Hutt, dem monströsen Despoten, der nichts mehr liebt, als Unschuldige an den blutrünstigen Rancor zu verfüttern. Sturm über Tatooine – sechzehn Stories mit allem, was Star Wars berühmt gemacht hat: faszinierende Technik, atemberaubende Spannung und nicht zuletzt ein Wiedersehen mit den legendären Figuren aus Krieg der Sterne. KW 15 (06.04.-12.04.), 2015 120px|link=Erben des Imperiums (Roman) Erben des Imperiums ist der erste Roman der Thrawn-Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von Timothy Zahn geschrieben und erschien 1991 beim amerikanischen Verlag Bantam Spectra. 1993 wurde das Buch von Goldmann in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse fünf Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (9 NSY). Bei der Veröffentlichung galt die Thrawn Trilogie in der Werbung als „die Fortsetzung“ zu den Star-Wars-Filmen und gilt bis Heute als Beginn des modernen Erweiterten Universums. Fünf Jahre nach der Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter: Die Rebellen-Allianz hat den zweiten Todesstern zerstört; Darth Vader und der Imperator sind tot, aber das Imperium ist nicht besiegt. Der neue Oberkommandierende der Flotte, Großadmiral Thrawn, rüstet zum entscheidenden Schlag gegen die Rebellen. Und als mehr und mehr darauf hindeutet, dass sich ein Verräter in den eigenen Reihen befindet, müssen Luke Skywalker, Leia und Han Solo ihrem wirklichen Gegner ins Auge sehen - der dunklen Seite der Macht, die lebendiger ist als je zuvor. KW 16 (13.04.-19.04.), 2015 120px|link=Flucht Flucht ist der dritte und letzte Comic der Knight Errant-Comicreihe. Wie auch die anderen Teile, In Flammen und Sintflut spielt Flucht im Jahre 1032 VSY und handelt von der Jedi-Ritterin Kerra Holt. Das nächste Abenteuer der neuen Erfolgsstory. Es gibt keinen Frieden für die Bewohner der besetzten Sith-Gebiete. Doch es gibt ein kleine Hoffnung: Die junge Jedi-Ritterin Kerra Holt! Ihre nächste Mission beginnt mit streng geheimen - und sehr persönlichen - Nachforschungen. Und schon nach dem ersten Schritt in Richtung neues Ziel ist Kerra klar: Es gibt keinen Weg zurück! KW 19 (04.05.-10.05.), 2015 120px|link=Der Aufstieg der Jedi-Ritter – Ins Nichts Der Aufstieg der Jedi-Ritter – Ins Nichts ist ein Roman, der von Tim Lebbon geschrieben ist und am 7. Mai 2013 beim Del Rey-Verlag auf Englisch erschienen ist. Auf Deutsch erschien das Buch im Blanvalet-Verlag am 19. Mai 2014. Die Handlung ist parallel zu den ersten Comics der Dawn of the Jedi-Reihe, behandelt aber eine andere Story. Die Wahrheit über die Herkunft der Jedi-Ritter Auf dem Planeten Tython wurde der Orden der Je‘daii gegründet, und Lanoree Brock folgt ihren weisen Meistern, um die Beherrschung der Macht zu erlernen. Da erfährt der noch junge Orden, dass der Anführer eines fanatischen Kults für die Erreichung seiner ehrgeizigen Ziele bereit ist, die Galaxis zu vernichten. Lanoree ist von Stolz erfüllt, als sie ausgewählt wird, ihn aufzuhalten. Doch noch größer ist ihr Schock, als sie begreift, warum sie ausgesucht wurde: Der Wahnsinnige, den sie um jeden Preis aufhalten muss, ist ihr eigener Bruder! KW 20 (11.05.-17.05.), 2015 120px|link=Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) Episode III – Die Rache der Sith ist die Romanadaption des gleichnamigen Spielfilms Episode III – Die Rache der Sith. Das Buch wurde von Matthew Stover geschrieben und ist im November des Jahres 2005 vom Blanvalet-Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse im Jahr 19 VSY. Drei Jahre nach Episode II eskalieren die Klonkriege in einer gigantischen Weltraumschlacht. Die Jedi-Ritter glaubten, die Vertreter der dunklen Seite der Macht besiegt zu haben, aber die Sith wollen sich rächen und die Herrschaft über die Galaxis wieder an sich reißen. In dieser Zeit erwartet Senatorin Padmé Amidala Zwillinge von Anakin Skywalker. Doch der junge werdende Vater droht der dunklen Seite der Macht zu verfallen... Kurze Pause bis Mitte Juli ---- KW 32 (13.07.-19.07.), 2015 120px|link=Der Ausgestoßene Der Ausgestoßene ist der erste Roman der Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Aaron Allston geschrieben und im März 2009 von Del Rey in Amerika veröffentlicht. Im Juli 2010 erschien die deutsche Fassung beim Blanvalet-Verlag. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse zwei Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Wächter der Macht (43 NSY). Der Beginn eines neuen Zeitalters! Darth Caedus, der einst Jacen Solo und Luke Skywalkers Neffe war, ist tot. Doch seine Taten haben Leid und Zerstörung über die Galaktische Allianz gebracht. Luke Skywalker wird dafür verurteilt, Jacens Wandlung zum Sith-Lord nicht verhindert zu haben. Er nimmt das Urteil an – denn er spürt eine neue Gefahr heraufziehen, und beim Kampf gegen sie würden ihn seine Pflichten als Jedi-Meister nur behindern … Der Auftakt des neuen großen Zyklus im weltberühmten Star Wars - Universum! KW 33 (20.07.-26.07.), 2015 120px|link=Blut des Imperiums The Old Republic – Blut des Imperiums ist ein weiter Online-Comic, der von Dark Horse in Kooperation mit LucasArts und BioWare entsteht. Der Comic soll in die Handlung des Online-Rollenspiels The Old Republic einführen und 25 Jahre vor dem Vertrag von Coruscant spielen. Blut des Imperiums ist somit der Prequel des ersten Online-Comics Bedrohung des Friedens. Der Online-Comic ist in drei Akte aufgebaut. Die einzelnen Akte bestehen aus je vier Teilen, die ihrerseits aus sieben Seiten bestehen. Die englischsprachige, gedruckte Ausgabe von Blut des Imperiums kam am 2. Februar 2011 im Dark-Horse-Verlag heraus. Die deutschsprachige, gedruckte Ausgabe ist am 12. April 2011 im Panini-Verlag erschienen. Das Sith-Imperium startet Angriff um Angriff gegen eine Republik, die sich noch von der Rückkehr ihrer alten Feinde zu erholen versucht, und die Jedi setzen alles daran, ihre Stellungen zu verteidigen. Doch der Sieg des Imperiums ist alles andere als gewiss. Teneb Kel, ein wilder und cleverer Sith-Schüler, wird von seinen Meistern nach einem Leben in Knechtschaft für eine Geheimmission auserwählt - eine Mission, die den Imperator selbst betrifft und eine Bedrohung für den Tausendjahresplan des Dunklen Lords darstellt. Verdammt im Falle des Scheiterns und entbehrlich im Falle des Erfolgs muss Teneb die Pläne rings um ihn durchschauen, um sein Schicksal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und den Lauf der Geschichte zu beeinflussen... KW 34 (27.07.-02.08.), 2015 120px|link=Das Buch der Sith – Die geheimen Schriften der dunklen Seite der Macht (Sachbuch) Das Buch der Sith – Die geheimen Schriften der dunklen Seite der Macht ist ein Sachbuch, geschrieben von Daniel Wallace, der auch den Vorgänger des Buches, das Buch der Jedi, verfasst hatte. In den USA erschien es am 10. Februar 2012, in Deutschland am 25. Oktober 2012. Aus dem Herzen des Bösen. Die Abgründe der dunklen Seite der Macht. Stehen die Jedi für das Gute, so verkörpert der Orden der Sith die dunkle Seite der Macht. Über Jahrhunderte wurden ihr Wissen, ihre Pläne, Erfolge und Niederlagen von den mächtigen Großmeistern der Sith niedergeschrieben. Doch erst Darth Sidious, der letzte seiner Zunft, entdeckt, dass die Schriften nicht nur Legenden sind, sondern wahrhaftig existieren. Ein unverzichtbares Handbuch für alle Fans von Luke Skywalker, Yoda und den Vertretern der dunklen Seite! Danach kamen: (Die Liste wird ab hier ungenau, da der Nutzer Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai eigentlich nicht für den Literaturtipp zuständig ist) *Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga *Millennium Falke (Roman) *Machtsturm (Comic)